Ascot Adventure's Chapter 1
by SpongeBobNudiePants
Summary: Ascot sets out on a adventure to find the magic knights
1. Default Chapter

Ascot's Adventures Ch.1  
  
  
To everyone who shall read this I got this idea from my friend Jessica. I wrote some previously to this one, but I shall now start a fresh one. The characters are all my friends   
but they shall be represented by Rayearth, Dragon Ball Z, and maybe Sailor Moon Characters. Now on to the story! HERE WE GO!  
  
List of Characters  
in this chapter  
Ascot-me  
Blade-Jessica  
Trunks-Chester from Linkin Park(ur welcome Jessica)  
Chia-Ben  
Caldina-Kourtnei  
Jessica B- luna  
Jessica H- Mokona  
Donna- Alcyone  
Laura-Primera  
Stacy-Luna Ball  
Crystal-Diana  
Eagle Vision-Mr. Hann(from LP)  
Magic Knights-Other  
  
  
He trudged through the forest. He had been walking through the forest for twenty days now. He had grown very tired. He had been searching for The Sapphire Waterfall where he would find one of the magic knights of legend. Although he heard that a very powerful water dragon guarded the knight he would do anything to save Cephiro, his home. Ascot now came to a clearing in the forest. He thought he would sit down a rest for a while. He sat down next to a big shrub. "Hey get off my hair!" called the bush. Ascot got out his bow given to him by Fuu before she vanished. "Who's there!" he called out. "None but I ch-ch-ch-Chia, a scapegoat and a big mockery. The shrub now moved and got up to reveal a boy of no more than 13. "What are you?" said Ascot. " I am called a bosh half boy, half bush." He pointed to his hair and eyebrows and most of his arm hair. He wore a suit made of vines and leaves. Ascot asked Chia if he knew where the Sapphire Waterfall was. He said that it was down the road to the south, but it was guarded first by a powerful sorceress name Alcyone and her minions, then by a water dragon. He thanked Chia for the info and asked if he would like to come with him. Chia said no, but he would give him a guide. He pulled out from his leave satchel a marshmallow. The marshmallow soon turned into a rabbit. PUU, PUU, PUU, PUU ,PUU! The rabbit soon starting leading Ascot down the way. Ascot turned to say goodbye but Chia had vanished. He thought to himself about him. Along the way Mokona halted. All of a sudden three bandits dropped from the trees. "Ha, ha we've got you know!" said one of the figures. Ascot finally recognized the trio. One was a girl with blonde hair and many swords and crossbows. The other two were guys one with purple hair the other with white. " We are the vicious, cruel, evil, dark, menacingly, ferocious, mean, just down right bad Thieving Trio!" said the blonde girl. "I am Blade," said the girl, "these are my colleagues Trunks and Eagle Vision." she said bringing the two guys closer to her. Ascot tried to explain to her that he had to save the magic knights of legend. "Oh my God are you the one they call Ascot!" said the girl inquisitively. "Yes, why do you ask?" At an instance the girl and the other two bowed before Ascot and Mokona. "You are the one who saved my village when that terrible monster came" said she. Flashback sequence happening now! " Long ago in my land there roamed a terrible monster, named Kujakala he was a terrible monster. He had three heads. One of a lion that breathed fire. One of a white tiger that breathed ice. The last most terrible of all a head of a snake whose glare turned anyone into stone. He also had the wings of a dragon. Also the body of a jackal. One day there came three girls and one boy. They slew the horrible with great magic. The boy saved me and my family from my burning house. He was hurt badly and me and my family tended to him for weeks before he recovered. He set out again to find the knights. I promised to myself if I ever saw him again I would battle with him, right by his side for what he had done. Blade and her guys then joined Ascot on his path. Along the way they passed many villages and saw many troulbles due to the condition of Cephiro. They were traveling down a dark forest path when they a heard a terrible war cry. They turned around to see a two ladies, a fairy, two cats, and what appeared to be a cat ball. "I knew you would come" said the tall sorceress. "I am called Alcyone, the dark, vengeful sorceress, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "I am called Caldina and this is Primera and our three cats Luna, Diana, and Luna B." At an instant the three cats transformed into cat-like warriors. The fairy changed into a fallen angel with black wings and a poison sword. " You shall die now!" said them all at once. The battle had begun. Ascot called forth a horrible beast that resembled a dragon but with fur. The monster spat out lightning and ice that formed a dome around the cats electrifying them. The cats soon turned into what appeared to be girls. Blade battled with Caldina. Blade used her shadow sword which could call forth demon from the netherworld. The demon attacked Caldina and soon the womanly figure faded into a yet another girl. Ascot was still battling with Primera. Ascot called forth a terrible bird that resemble a phoenix but very evil and dark. The phoenix let out a gruesome screech. The fallen angel tried to counter it but it was to late. The sonic wave hit the fallen angel with such a force that fell to the ground like a fallen star. The dark figure faded into yet another girl! Finally Blade, Ascot, Trunks, and Eagle Vision ganged up on Alcyone. Ascot sent forth a fire from a phoenix's mouth, Blade used her spirit arrows which would paralyze the person in fright, Trunks used a ka mae ha mae wave, and Eagle Vision used his sword of light that would blind any person who saw it. Alcyone tried a force field, but it failed. The power was so tremendous she felled more than a score of trees. The evil sorceress figure faded to reveal final another girl. All six girls were lifted into the air. A flash of light surrounded all of them. The light faded and they were all brought back to the ground. In front of our heroes stood six princesses all dressed in different colors. The first stepped forward" I am called Clio the goddess of light, I was once Alcyone, thank you for releasing me." The second came forward" I am called Urania the goddess of forest, I was once Caldina, thank you. The third came" I am called Melpomene the goddess of fire, I was once Primera, thanks." The fourth stepped forth" I am called Thalai the goddess of water, I was once Luna, thanks." The fifth followed" I am called Terpsichore the goddess of shadow, I was Diana, thanks." The sixth followed" I am called Calluope the goddess of Spirit, I was once Luna B, thanks." They explained to the heroes that a evil sorcerer dressed in black asked of the secret to pass the dragon that guards Sapphire Falls. They said never and he turned them into evil beings. Ascot asked them what the secret was because the magic knight that was being guarded was his friend. The princesses gathered their hands in the air a force of light generated in their hands and a flute appeared. The y explained to Ascot that it must be played in order to soothe the dragon into a deep sleep. They thanked the princesses and were on their way to the Sapphire Falls.  
Not bad huh, Please review and tell me what you think, thanx. 


	2. Ascot Adventures

The Ascot Adventures Chapter2  
  
  
  
When we last left our heroes they had been given the Flute of Eternal Sleep. They were to play The Dragon's Lullaby to the Water Dragon of Sapphire Falls. Ascot thought to himself as he was going along the road. That day when the magic knights diisapeared from him.He winced at the thought of that day  
  
He had been fighting a battle against Zagato and his minions, with his magic knights. Ascot had been trying to protect them with all his might. As the battle raged on he grew weaker and weaker and so did his magic. The thing he last saw before fainting away was the knights being lifted into the air and shot across the sky in different directions.  
  
He had awoke back in the palace infirmatory. Clef was their by his side. "Finally you have awoke. You have been asleep for almost a week now" said Clef's comfortinf voice. Ascot asked what had happened to the magic knights. Clef winced at what he had said. Clef explained that when he had fainted the knights had been carried off to three places in Cephiro. Hikaru had been lifted off to The Ruby Volcano being guarded by Rayearth, the fire wolf. Fuu had been lifted off to The Emerald Forest, being guarded by Windam, the wind phoenix. Umi had been carried off to Sapphire Falls being guarded by Selece, the water dragon.  
  
Ascot jumped out off his bed and went down to the Palace doors. Clef was there already. He said if really wanted to save them he must first find all three instruments of Cephiro. The Bow of Eternal Wind, The Sword of Eternal Fire, and the Wand of Eternal Water. When he found these he must find Zagato use all three instruments against him. After he did this the knights would be free.  
  
Clef suggested that he should first go to Sapphire Falls, there would be Umi. Ascot set out on his journey right after then. He looked his last look on the palace. The last person he saw was Clef waving goodbye to him, how long, he thought, would it be till he saw him again.  
  
Right now though he had to concentrate on the task ahead. Blade, Eagle Vision, and Trunks stood behind him. He hoped these three would last to the palace. Right over the ridge there stood the Sapphire Falls. They made it. Although they were a mile off they could smell death, sense death, and feel death. This would be a battle to end all battles. They were ready. 


	3. Ascot Advetures

The Ascot Adventures Chapter Three.  
  
  
  
Our heroes faced the sun setting over Sapphire Falls turning the blue water to a blood red. They went forth unto the falls. Ascot in the lead followed by Blade followed by Trunks and Eagle Vision. Suddenly a gust of wind came from the falls. Ascot knew the sent at once. Dargon's breath. The y charged into the palace of Selece the water dragon. There were guards ready for them. Ascot drew his sword and cut off one guards head, blood everywhere. Blade slew four guards in a row with her bow and arrow. Eagle Vision used his crossbow and got one guy right between the eyes. Trunks used a ka me ha ma ha waveand desentegrated every lasting guard. They now came to grand doors. There the dragon must recide they thought.  
  
The doors drew open by themselves. There before stood the gargantuan blue water dragon. Behind him there lay Umi in a blue orb. The dragon let out a horrible cry. At once he transformed into what seemed to be a person, but so diiferent. He stood about seven feet tall. Blue hair, lined his head and eyes. Those eyes so cold and dark seemed to say you shall die. Under his blue cape seemed like dragon's wings. The giant raised his hand and a blue orb formed. Ascot and everyone and once drew aside, just as the orb whizzed passed them. Ascot summouned a black horse with eagle wings. The horse let out a breath of fire and it shot straight at the man. He thought for sure that got him. When the smoke cleared, there stood the giant totally unharmed.  
  
Next Ascot summoned a tree beast, that looked very much like a wolf. The wolf wrapped it's vines around him and squezzed with all his might. The creature seemed to weaken. Of course water is sensitive to earth attacks. Ascot shouted out to Bladde to attack him with earth type attacks. At once she called forth a earth demmon using her earth sword. The demon devoured the creature in leaves and mud and vines. The creature fell to the ground shouthing in pain and agony. Ascot motioned Blade to go in now for the attack. At once Blade used her sword of light and cut off the creature's head. Blue blood squirted everywhere. The creatures body collapsed on the ground.  
  
Right after that where the creature's body once was was a wand. Ascot guessed this could only be, The Wand of Eternal Water. As soon as Ascot picked it up. Umi was released from her orb she rushed toward Ascot. Just as they were about to hug, she was surrounded by a black orb. The halls of the palace trembled. At once a voice came. "You shall not have this easily!" Ascot knew that could only be the voice of Zagato. "If you really want her come to my palace, but you will need the next wo to survive my lair." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ascot fell to the ground crying. "What did he mean by the next two?" asked blade. "The next tow instruments of Cephiro" " We will need to travel next to The Emerald Forest, there lies the Bow of Eternal Wind." "Let us go now"  
  
The fallen heroes went out off the falls. The trudged down the path. Their quest more heavier now than ever. Over the hills the could see The Emerald Forest. What lay ahead they would only come to find out. They breathed heavily and then trudged on. 


End file.
